User blog:AnonymousTom/My BF3 Wishlist.
What I would like to see in Battlefield 3 DLC. Well, I've been a bad boy. If you don't remember me, I was a bit of a BF Wiki News whore prior to the game's release. I hadn't posted anything since last month. Anyway, with all the excitment about incoming DLC, I thought I'd post a Wishlist of what I'd like to see in the future for Battlefield 3. Single Player Conversions I first want to start off this list with something that may or may not surprise a few folks. I love playing Single Player, I especially love BC2 and BF3's story modes. I love the levels. I want to see the following Battlefield 3 Single Player levels converted to it's awesome Multiplayer, ala BFBC2's Map Pack 7: Operation Guillotine Comrades Thunder Run (This MP level would introduce a new game mode similar to BF 1943's Air Superiority, where EVERY player can have/wll be in a Tank or Jet) Night Shift Past Battlefield Games or "Throwback Packs" I got my start in Battlefield on Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the console version of Battlefield 2. That does not mean I haven't played Battlefield 2. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Maps: Backstab The Black Gold Bridge Too Far Hidden Battlefield 2 Dalian Plant FuShe Pass Mashtuur City Zatar Wetlands I have yet to play Battlefield 2142, so unfortunately, I cannot include maps from that game. ahead, kick me in the face, I deserve it. Battlefield: Bad Company Deconstruction Final Ignition Par for the Course Ghost Town Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Arica Harbor Valparaiso Oasis (BC2 Variant) Port Valdez Weapons Now comes the fun part. The weapons. When DICE was asked about the weapons in Battlefield 3 after E3, there were two big questions: "Will Battlefield Veterans receive any weapon awards akin to Bad Company's Vet Program?" and "Will there be any WWII weapons in Battlefield 3?" The simple, unfortunate answer to both questions, was no. There was, however, the exeception of the EA Gun Club M1911. The only reason that "WWII" pistol is in BF3 is it's still in use by the Military. The following is my BF3 Weapon/Assignment Pack wishlist: M82A3 (It's "technically" already in Battlefield 3) M95 STG .77 AUG SPAS-12 UZI Tavor-21 H & K G41A3 H & K MG36K H & K SL8 H & K G36KV weapons listed in white are a more "wishful thinking and impractical in a Battlefield game" type of deal Vehicles Now, don't you hate it when you're at the spawn, waiting for the countdown and a "fellow player" a.k.a Lone Wolfing Recontard takes the last remaining Jeep? Or worse yet, someone turns it into a rolling block of C4? Don't you sometimes wish that DICE had made at least one or two of those civilian vehicles sitting in the parking lot near the Russain Spawn on Caspian Border Conquest drivable? Here's my list of vehicles I'd like to see return: ATV "The Raider" Civilian Car UH-60 Blackhawk WZ-10 Mi-24 Hind AH-64 Apache Jet Ski Anyway, that is my wishlsit now. Tell me what you guys think, if I missed anything and what you want to see in Battlefield, whether it be exapnsions, weapons or vehicles and as always....I'll see ''you ''on the Battlefield. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts